User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vampire Encylopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Dungeon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 11:41, January 14, 2010 Eh...yeah. You do realize that empty (red) links exist for a reason, right? They're there so people know what still needs to be added later on. I'll go and spend the effort of adding the pages myself if I have to, but removing the links to things that revolve around what the wikia involves (in this case, all things vampiric) is a little head-scratching, I've got to say - personal opinion, of course. -- Somarinoa 15:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do realise. However, if red links are irrelevant (like Spider-Man), served well by another category (Authors instead of Irish Horror Writers.) or have an entire wiki to themselves (Forever Knight) I see no real purpose in keeping them. If you are wondering, I do have the experience and was awarded complete adminship of Ologypedia for my editing. I intend to add many new pages about the Vampires which slipped through the net, i.e. Lahmians from Warhammer. Wyvern Rex. 16:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) you are supposed to respond on the other person's page so they know you responded. LunaBella 03:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) what extacly do you DO to the pages? and what did you do to my WARNING page!!!? there is a reason this is here! ->LunaBella 01:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) you're mean. right (i'm assuming) but mean. (and it is half and half!!!) LunaBella 19:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) A Tale of Draugr It needs to be revised, because it has very little accuracy to Nordic mythology. Bookworm1138 01:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) if you so desire of it. Bookworm1138 18:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) it may look better, but "alucard" isn't dracula's son, and plus, he's sort of a blood-traitor in that he is a vampire who kills other vampires, whereas "aclurad" is interested in the preservation of vampires and therefore wouldn't kill them. (when i say "alucard" i mean the one from the hellsing series - which i never was allowed to watch and really don't care for - not the one from the movie Son of Dracula - which Aclurad is more or less based off of). plus, i wanted to make someone based on lore that i myself "created", which involved him viewing the progression/degression of vampires from the 15th century through to the 21st century. Bookworm1138 23:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Are you the adminastraitor? Seriouslly, 'cause i'm getting really mad when you interfere with the one thing i am totally sure about, bub! So if you are: sorry. But if you aren't: Vendeta! xoxo Luna that really did not answer the question and made no scene, but since i allready have enough to worry about: sorry. xoxo Luna. LunaBella 21:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not starting a feud, i just wanted to know who. I wanted to know if i could start pages on my book...i'm not comfortable starting something without permission. LunaBella 23:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I doubt i'll even do it though. It's like 5:00 in the morning over here. I'm cold. And scared. But why am i telling you? LunaBella 10:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Um...great...could we chat or something? that sounds weird right now but, i have no friends that are up right now and you seem to be and i'm just so bored and...scared of getting raped really. That sounds so pathetic... But if you are going to humor me: on the right hand top corner press "MORE" and "MANAGE WIDGETS" and there is a chat box deal and you click the wrench to decide how much it will record for the while or something...idk. LunaBella 11:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) (LOL! i screwed you on the twilight wiki!) I guess if i remember to i will... LunaBella 11:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ("J"?) Who knows. Me and BW posted stuff like: "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS HERE FOR!?" And stuff on the disscusion page. And i also just posted: "Never mind about the "y" on the twi wiki so you should be safe...For now... LunaBella 11:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) How do you like my sig.? LunaBella 11:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanx! (That sounds so cool...) Does this mean i have to attemp to sleep again? LunaBella 11:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) (My thoughts.) Because with the econi...i'm to stupid to spell that, but i think you know what i mean now allready. Nobody has a life so they go with what's "popular" like Twilight. And now i have a task for you!: Go here V. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LunaBella And post A good comment on every blog! (Or something close to that...) And since i've nothing else to type, i'll tell you what i told the others: "Or i kill Bella!" LunaBella 11:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You're no fun! But since i've nothing to do...i'll make up Mia... LunaBella 11:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Never mind... i allready told her...do you have a list or something of people? i'm so dang bow-red. LunaBella 11:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) >(~._.~)< ("Everyone"?) Hey! i helped you! i'm still helping you! If you want me to start my pages here then couldn't you at least read my blogs first to see if that's what you really want? Sorry for sounding mean, but i have more time on my hands then a clock right now! LunaBella 11:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...i think...and sorry this is also keeping you from your...thingy...yeah... LunaBella 12:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Vampyre "Savage"? "Evil"? What do you take me for, man!!! Have you not seen my edits to the Sub page!??? Kidding, but no thanx. My vamp''yres are based on the real Sub-Culture, Not the hollywood steryotypes. LunaBella 20:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I was joking, but i get your point. Xoxo Luna. LunaBella 19:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't even try, he won't come back. LunaBella 19:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Question Who is joeplay et se? Is he an admin? sorry i keep bugging you, but since BW will not reply...you're like my dad on this wiki now... xoxo Luna. LunaBella 01:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) heh, well, actually i'm sort of ocuppied with TW and MR is...busy and Mia is also just using this for privacy...and i can't find anyother pages that need my help since i only know so many vampire shows/movies/crap. but if you see a page that needs to be started that i might actually know something about then leave a message, k? like if we want a vampire knight page... talk to you later. xoxo Luna. ♥LunaBella♥ Can you ban me? from messing with BW anyways. i'm not logged in now so it'll say "unknown" or something like that but, i need somewhere to have privacy with Mia because there's a guy we both like and this is our safe place but BW is...i've gone to far now. i just need us to be able to avoid each other or something...can you? and if not: BW, i know you can see this, i've said "sorry" a million times and...i'm trying harder now. i'm doing better than michel anyways... if he doesn't see that can you pass the message along? anyways. yeah...so...see ya 'round you two. why did you put "farewell" when i just want to be blocked from talking to a user and not the whole wiki? ♥LunaBella♥ what? i have no clue what you mean and sorry, but she's mean! i'll fix it though... ♥LunaBella♥ could you just explain what you mean? because i really have almost no clue unless you mean if i get a message from here. ♥LunaBella♥ nevermind...i think i understand...sorta...see ya 'roung the blueberrybush! ♥LunaBella♥ hey, does it still count if i don't wanna vote? i just voted for luna...can mine be taken away? dis-placed or whatever you American's say... †MetalicRose† HELLO!!! sorry i'm still here...i think i'm tired of that woman,she seems to be to weird to understand anything i say, so...i leave her alone for most part! (yeah, i know i said: "most part"...) anyways, you're an admin now, right? then there's something you should know, and no, it has nothing to do with fighting...i think. there is a "shoutbox" thing and idk if you allready have it but it is one of the widgets that are in the uper hand corner, just press "more" and "manage widgets" then look for "shout box" and then there is a wrench that lets you decide on how many past messges it saves untill they are bumped off and it is on all wiki's. wow. that was a horrible nutshelling... but that will help keep track of things that don't go on in the talk pages. xoxo the girl that shouldn't be here, Luna. well, when you are, i think that'll help. ♥LunaBella♥ um...thanks...and sorry this is keeping you from your...thing...yeah...and i'll try, but she makes me so mad i want to reach in here and strangel her!!! ♥LunaBella♥ Admin Rights Hello, I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights (I received a message via JoePlay). Best of luck and use them well! Cheers, Sarah (talk 21:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS ON ADIMSHIP!!! YAY!!! CONGRATS ON ADMINSHIP!!! YAY!!! ♥LunaBella♥ RE. eye's, skin and a third. to the first: gaming skin is fine! as long as the skin is dark i'll get used to it. to the second: i don't know anything about eye color, i do know mine appear red sometimes, but that may be because of lighting and the fact mine are brown. And a third subject: SHE'S STILL BUGGING ME!!! she made a new account so i don't know who's side you're on but if you're going to ban her, you may have to ban the whole IP address now. http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/User:SockPuppet01 this should be her and now it's up to you. and now i'm going to say i'm sorry real quick because she's human too, apparently... ♥LunaBella♥ THANK YOU!!!/SOWWY... I'm sowwy i keep getting you involed with my pwobwems...and thank you for banning her; now that she's gone i can help you with the wiki! if you still want ''me here... is there anything you want me to fix or start? ♥LunaBella♥ YAY! i get to stay! what am i looking for? ♥LunaBella♥ Does that mean like another admin but not as high as you? (i suck wit big words like that...) ♥LunaBella♥ Delete i think that the page My Kind of Vampire, by Jtsfan13 should be marked for deletion, it's got nothing to do with anything and it's just stupid, unless this guy is going to write a book. ♥LunaBella♥ hey, sorry, i forgot to ask, i made a new category for vamps with "count"...was that ok? sorry i forgot to ask... ♥LunaBella♥ What you asked me to do: i looked through the vampires and most need editing, expantion and then a couple, deletion...would you like a list of what needs where? i also think that twilight has enough crap so we don't need a page on that/them. ♥LunaBella♥ Okay, obviously, i'm bugging you now, i just have like, 2 questions: #i want to make two more categories for what needs edits and expantions, because we don't have all the time in the world on here and other people should help too. #i also wanted to know what time it is where you are so i know when i can bug you! haha! kidding... just say what else you need, but i'm on the twi-wiki now, so leave a message. ♥LunaBella♥ sorry i ask so many but i'm just so glad i get to stay and that i have a job to do and- haha! really shoulda put all that down here! so one improvment category? and...take a look at the joeplay page...GOT TI! ♥LunaBella♥ haha! i doubt they can be animated skins! but it was a good ideal. what about a stone road leading out of a forest to drac's castle? or NYC? (aparently real vamps go to NTC for blood...) ♥LunaBella♥ WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR THE VAMPIRISM PAGE!!!??? ♥LunaBella♥ why does your edit thingy change? it was on _61 but now it's on _59. ♥LunaBella♥